Two Warm Bodies
by Drusilla6
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Failure For Love', Buffy & Willow get close in a way they never thought possible.
1. Helpless

Buffy sat on the couch in her living room in shock. Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She and Spike had been fooling around for months. Buffy had constantly told Spike that it meant nothing it was only physical. That's all it was, she had even told him they should stop. Somehow it always started up again, usually that same day. He said he loved her and Buffy liked that she needed someone to love her.  
  
The break up was different this time. He had called it off. He had never done that before. He had walked in with this vampire he had made, Edenn. She had called him daddy. Buffy had invited the girl right in, and she left the room. When she came back they were kissing and Spike said he was back, evil again. Buffy knew Spike and when he put his mind to something he did it. He had been after her before, he was the one vampire she let get away.  
  
Suddenly Buffy realized she was home alone and a sitting duck for Spike and his new girlfriend Edenn. They had an open invitation to her house. Buffy grabbed the phone she had dropped when she caught the couple kissing. She knew Willow went to Xander's to sulk about Tara breaking up with her. Xander was able to cheer up almost anyone. She quickly dialed his number.\  
  
"What?" Anya's voice came out of the other end. "No wait let me start that again. Hello. It's Xander's house. Well I don't mean it's Xander's house, because houses can't talk. I mean unless you do some kind of spell. But why would you want to make a house talk?." There was some scuffling noise as Buffy sat in confused silence. She stared at her phone.  
  
"Hey!" said Xander after taking the phone from Anya. "Whoever this is, I'm very very sorry. That was my crazy neighbor, I have no idea how she got hold of my phone."  
  
"Hey!" said Anya in the background. "I'm not crazy.!"  
  
"That's debatable." Xander said into the phone by accident.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey! It's the Buffster, you gonna come over and join us?"  
  
"As much fun as your place sounds right now I don't think I can make it.. We have a big problem going on."  
  
"What is it?" Xander asked suddenly serious.  
  
"It's Spike. He's back in the really bad sense of the word." Buffy explained trying to hold back tears.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He's got a new girlfriend named Edenn. Punk girl he turned. They came in my house and then they threatened to come after me."  
  
"He's evil? Again? How could he...? After all we...? Nope I can't act even a little surprised. I knew we should've killed him a long time ago." Xander said proud that he was right and everyone else was wrong.  
  
"Gloat later. You were right. Can you put Willow on the phone now?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Sure Buffy. Hold on."  
  
Buffy heard Xander telling Anya and Willow the news on Spike. A few seconds later Willow cam on the line. "Xander told me everything. Are you ok?" Willow asked worried about her friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine for now. But remember when Angel turned evil? He was able to come in and out of my house at night without me having a clue. Spike is the kind of guy that would take advantage of that and wouldn't be drawing pictures. He's more the kill the Slayer in her sleep and brag about it in a bar the next day kind of guy."  
  
"You need me to do a Spell?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah could you? Soon. No one's safe in the house until you do. One for Spike.. and one for Edenn." Buffy said after a short pause.  
  
"You invited his girlfriend in?" Willow asked in shock.  
  
"I thought she was harmless." Buffy said trying to cover up the situation.  
  
"Buffy..." Willow said reprimanding her.  
  
"You can yell at me later ok? Look Dawn's sleeping over her friend's tonight but you and I are sleeping here. Could you do the spells when you get home?"  
  
"Sure, I'll leave right now and pick the stuff up at the Magick Shop."  
  
"You better pay me this time." Anya said loudly.  
  
"I will!" Willow said annoyed. "I'm gonna go right now ok Buffy?"  
  
"You don't have to go if you're having fun." Buffy said in a small vulnerable voice. Willow knew that meant Buffy really wanted her to come over, Buffy just didn't want to say it.  
  
"You're all alone. I'm coming right over. I have my resolve face on. You know what that means." Willow said full of determination.  
  
"I know what that means. You're all business Will." Buffy said smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm already on my way." Willow said.  
  
"Ok I'll see you when you get here." Buffy smiling slightly.  
  
"Bye." Willow said then hung up. Buffy hung up her phone and dropped it on the floor again. She curled up on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging her legs to make herself as small as possible. 


	2. Innocence

Buffy stayed like that until she heard the door open up. She pulled a wooden stake out of her back packet as she sprung up into fighting stance. Willow walked into the room and gasped at Buffy's near attack, dropping a large book on the floor.  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry Will. I'm just on edge about this whole thing." Buffy said tucking the stake back into the pocket of her light blue jeans.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry." Willow said kneeling down to get the book. "I'd be on edge too if a crazy vampire couple were after me and an invite into my house."  
  
"Thanks Will." Buffy said kneeling down next to her friend. "That really cheers me up about the situation."  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry." Willow said, scrunching up her face in sympathy of Buffy's problem.  
  
"It's ok." Buffy replied, sitting on the floor indian style. "I'll just feel a lot better once you do the spells. This way I'll know we're safe."  
  
"Well it's pretty easy. I'll do the spell on Xander's place and a few other places tomorrow. But knowing Spike he won't attack any of those places. He'll go straight after you. That's his profile, direct attacks." Willow said as she flipped through the spell book in front of her. She looked up and realized Buffy wasn't paying attention to her. Buffy was lost in deep thought, staring off into space.  
  
Willow looked at her friend, it always amazed her how beautiful Buffy was. Even doing the worst situations, Buffy looked stunning. Buffy's eyes were slightly red but her face had determination on it. Buffy always knew what she was doing. Willow envied that, she was never sure of herself. Buffy wore a white tank top that ended slightly below the curve of her chest and her thin athletic stomach was shown off. Willow could never wear something like that, even though Buffy constantly told Willow what a great body she had.  
  
"Will?" Buffy said dismissing her thoughts of Spike.  
  
"What? Sorry. I was uh just thinking about the spell." Willow said her cheeks turning crimson. Luckily Buffy didn't notice because she was looking at the spell.  
  
"This all you need?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, remember? It's really easy. I only have to do it once. It will uninvite anyone who needs a spoken invitation.  
  
"Great. Let's do it." Buffy said grabbing the book and standing up. Buffy reached a hand down and pulled Willow up so they were face to face. Buffy's looked into her friend's face, it was full of sympathy, love, compassion and her eagerness to help Buffy and do whatever she could to make Buffy's life better. Buffy wondered why she couldn't find a guy like that.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked uncertainly. Buffy was still holding her hand. Willow looked down at her hand in Buffy's. Buffy followed her gaze and blushed slightly, and let go.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just out of it tonight." Buffy sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just didn't expect this to happen."  
  
"I know. None of us did Buffy, don't feel bad. Well maybe Xander did, but he thinks everyone's going to turn evil." Willow cracked, trying to make Buffy smile. Buffy returned a weak smile, which was more for Willow's benefit.  
  
"I need some water." Buffy said, handing the spell book to Willow. Their fingers touched as Willow took the book and they lingered a little before the girls pulled away from each other.  
  
"I'll start the spell. Don't say anything ok? Might mess it up." Willow said. She flipped the pages until she came to the right spell.  
  
"Ok my lips are sealed." Buffy said, mimicking locking her lips and throwing the key. Willow smiled, glad Buffy was joking.  
  
Buffy smiled and went into the kitchen. She could hear Willow reading the spell. Willow was full of so many talents. She choose her talents though, Buffy envied that. Buffy was the chosen one, she didn't chose it, it chose her. Buffy pulled a plastic bottle of water out of the fridge and took a long swig of it. The water dripped out onto her shirt a little.  
  
Buffy finished the water bottle and put it on the counter. She looked down and sighed at her shirt. Nothing was going right that day. She took a dish rag and wiped at her shirt but it didn't help. The water on her white shirt had made it somewhat see through. Her wiping had only spread out the water. She gave up and walked back into the living room in time to catch Willow's final words.  
  
"...his verbes, consesus rescissus est." Willow read aloud then closed the book triumphantly. Buffy watched Willow, she was always in her glory when she did a spell. She was full of power and she practically glowed. Willow was a little dressed up that night, trying to cheer herself up by looking good. She had a brown beaded choker necklace and a peach off the shoulder shirt and she wore brown corduroy pants.  
  
"Done?" Buffy asked, surprising Willow.  
  
Willow spun around and nearly dropped her book as she took in Buffy's shirt which was now mainly see through. "Yeah, all done. What happened to your shirt?" Willow asked hoping to sound casually.  
  
"Spilled." Buffy shrugged. "It'll dry."  
  
"Yeah, of course." Willow smiled, trying not to stare at Buffy's chest.  
  
"It doesn't bother you does it." Buffy asked, smiling slightly. She found the idea of Willow staring at her chest through her wet T-shirt kind of amusing.  
  
"No, why would it?" Willow asked quickly. Buffy smiled more as she realized Willow was looking everywhere but her.  
  
"I don't know. Hey Will. Would you mind if I slept in your room? I know the spell should keep them out. But Spike's good at finding loopholes. I would just feel better if I was in a different room and someone was with me. And you're the only one home." Buffy asked, her eyes filled with hope.  
  
"Sure I could sleep on the floor.." Willow started.  
  
"Why would you do that? You have a king size bed. We could share, I don't snore or anything. Unless you don't want to..." Buffy drifted off looking at Willow.  
  
"Share a bed?" Willow gulped as her eyes fell on Buffy's chest again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That'll be fine. It'll be like a sleep over." Willow smiled, tearing her eyes away from Buffy's chest once more.  
  
"Exactly. I'll go change my pants into something comfy." Buffy said, walking over to the stairs.  
  
"You're ready for bed now? What about your shirt?" Willow asked blushing slightly.  
  
"It'll dry. It's been a really long day, I can't wait to get to bed. You don't have to come to bed now. I'd feel better if you did though." Buffy said, looking into Willow's eyes.  
  
"No, I'm ready." Willow said trying to send sure of herself. She followed Buffy up the stairs.  
  
"Great." Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, great." Willow repeated. 


	3. Bad Girls

Chapter Three Buffy went into her room and went into her drawers. She took out her blue silk shorts she used to sleep in. The shorts were small and just covered up enough of her body so she was decent. She took off her blue jeans and put on the shorts. Buffy left on her tank top, it was already drying and was comfy to sleep in.  
  
The whole time Buffy was getting dressed she was thinking of how great Willow was. Willow had immediately accepted her when she came to Sunnydale, no tests like Cordealia gave her Willow just accepted her. Whenever Buffy needed help Willow was there. No one else was there like Willow. Angel had been there for her but it was awkward at times with him and now it was gone. Xander was too judgmental and always hated choices Buffy made. Spike, well Spike was evil and only helped when it benefitted him. Willow was like no one she had ever met.  
  
For some reason tonight when she thought of Willow her heart beat sped up. Buffy just figured her heart was pounding because of the craziness of the night. Why would things suddenly be weird with Willow? There was no reason for it. Willow would make her feel safe. She was the only other person she knew with real powers that could do damage. They had shared a bed before, during sleep overs, mainly when Angel went bad. That was all true, so why wouldn't her pulse slow down?  
  
Meanwhile Willow had changed into a red tank top and red and black flannel pants. There was a small space between the top and pants which showed off the lean stomach she usually hid under sweaters. Willow was nervous about sharing a bed with Buffy. The last time she had shared a bed with someone was with Tara. Willow paced back and forth in front of the door. She missed the feel of a warm body next to hers. It was going to be hard just sleeping next to Buffy. So close to another girl but it was Buffy, her best friend. She couldn't think of Buffy like that.  
  
"Hey Will, trying to wear a hole in the floor?" Buffy quipped watching her best friend pace in front of her. She came to a sudden stop.  
  
"Buffy! Hi. I was just waiting for you." Willow smiled. She stood frozen unsure of what to do. Things had changed a lot since their last sleep over.  
  
"Well here I am." Buffy said. The two girls looked at one another then looked at the bed. It seemed to shrink before their eyes as they realized how close their scantily clad bodies would be next to one another. The thought led to Buffy looking over Willow's body. She never realized how nice it was. Willow was always wearing things to hide her body. In the thin material of her shirt and pants Buffy could see Willow had an amazing body. Buffy felt her cheeks heat up as she realized she was staring.  
  
"Well.." Willow said, unsure of what to say. She looked at Buffy, waiting for her to make the first move. She realized Buffy had been staring at her, that made Willow smile. Buffy had been looking at her body. Willow self consciously put her arms across her chest. Thinking of chests made her look at Buffy's. Her shirt was still slightly wet and in that white shirt Willow could now see pretty much everything since Buffy had taken off her bra for bed. The two girls stared at eachother's  
  
"I guess we should get in." Buffy smiled, trying to remain calm although her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.  
  
"Yup, it's late and I'm tired." Willow yawned and the girls giggled. "Let's go to bed." Willow climbed into the bed and pulled a sheet over her body. Buffy followed Willow's example and got into the bed. Buffy turned the lamp off next to her and Willow did the same. Suddenly they were in the dark. Together. Two girls sharing a bed.  
  
"Will?" Buffy's voice rang out in the silent room. "You awake?"  
  
"Yeah?" Willow asked even though she was half asleep.  
  
"I never thanked you for helping me out today." Buffy whispered. She turned to face Willow and found Willow was already facing her. They were only a few inches away from each other.  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to. You've done so many things for me. I'm glad I can do anything to help you out." Willow smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know Will but I don't thank you enough. None of us do. You do say many things to help us out, and you don't have to. I'm the chosen one, I have to do this stuff. You don't." Buffy whispered.  
  
"After everything I've seen how can I not help? And when you're best friend is the Slayer, you want to help out. You make all of us want to do something to help out. I just do what I can." Willow said shrugging off her part as a member in the scooby gang.  
  
"Will, I don't know what any of us would do without you." Buffy whispered quietly, the darkness was making her sleepy.  
  
"You're just saying that." Willow whispered back.  
  
"No Willow I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you." Buffy moved closer to Willow and gave her a hug. Willow put her arms around Buffy and hugged her back. Buffy closed her eyes enjoying having Willow all around her and so close. Willow could barely breathe, realizing Buffy must be having the same thoughts as her. Willow pulled Buffy closer for a minute breathing in Buffy's smell. Then Willow let go suddenly afraid she might be wrong about Buffy's feelings.  
  
"Thanks" Willow said in a small voice as Buffy's arms disappeared from her body.  
  
"Good night Willow." Buffy said. Buffy was a little upset that their hug ended so soon. It sent tingles of electricity through her body. She wanted to experience that again. Maybe later.  
  
"Night Buffy." Willow responded automatically. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she could feel Buffy's warm breath on the back of her neck. 


End file.
